Btooom!: A Game of Murder
by TinglesPalace
Summary: Hiroshi, a typical 19 year old college student, gets send to an island by his old friends, so play a game of Btooom!. He meets there two companions, Shizue and Suzuna. Will they be of use or will they betray them? Or will there even start some love?


**Main Characters:**

**Name**: Ishida, Hiroshi (main)

**Gender**: Male

**Age**: 19

**Appearance**: Hiroshi is 5'8 feet tall and has short hair that he dyed blue. He dyed it blue to show people that he wasn't just a plain guy, that sits back and plays video games all day. He has two scars on his face, that he got in a fight with bullies when he was 15 years old. He has green eyes that tend to accent the creativity that lingers within him. He wears black gloves with the fingers cut out and the rest of his clothes are normally very casual: like a grey hoodie with normal jeans. Here's a rough drawing of him: /X6VGnDJ

**Personality**: Hiroshi is the type of guy that you expect to see sitting alone in a corner all day, but he's the opposite. Hiroshi is really outgoing and always wants as much people as possible surrounding him. Without people around him, Hiroshi turns crazy. He loses his normal joyful self and is all of a sudden "in the game". At school he's that popular guy that some people despise, because people love him. That's how he got send to the island, to play a game of BTOOOM! in real life.

**Bloodtype**: A -

**Home**: Osaka

**Works**: None (He's a college student)

**BIM Type**: Cracker type

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>: Irino, Suzuna

**Gender**: Female

**Age**: 14

**Appearance**: Suzuna is exactly 5 feet tall and has brown hair that tumbles just over her shoulders. Her appearance is cute and adorable, but misleading. She uses her sweet appearance to use people. This is a skill that is highly needed for her dream to become a detective. She has blue eyes that outstand her regular brown hair. Suzuna wears her middle school uniform, to show people how "innocent" she is. Here's a rough drawing of her: /oaewNXA

**Personality**: Suzuna is very smart and independent for her age. It always seems like she knows what she is doing and she is highly skilled in puzzles. She is really shy and can come over as this regular small girl that just likes to play around. But if you get to know her she can be really serious and sometimes kind of flirty even. She likes to be on her own, but if she feels the need to be with someone, she will never let go of that person.

**Bloodtype**: O -

**Home**: Kyoto

**Works**: None (She's a middle school student)

**BIM Type**: Homing type

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>: Matsuura, Shizue

**Gender**: Female

**Age**: 48

**Appearance**: Shizue is 5'6 feet tall and has blond hair that she always has laying down on one of her shoulders. She has brown eyes, that don't look that lively anymore. Because of her age and her lack of caring about wearing anything like make-up, she has some deep wrinkles under her eyes and around her mouth. She thinks natural is the way to go so she never even thinks about putting make-up over it. Here's a rough drawing of her: /k0pXg8g

**Personality**: Shizue is women who always longed for adventure, but got the opposite. She has one of the most boring jobs you could think of, because she works in a factory, a video game factory. Led it be the factory where they make Btooom!. She often just takes copies away for her three sons, that probably never go outside. They are typical city boys, as they sit around all day inside in front of their computers just playing games and hanging around on chat rooms where they ask girls to undress for them. Yes, Shizue has one of those families. One of those families with perverts as sons and a husband who's always out on "business trips". Shizue can only hope for an escape of her life someday.

**Bloodtype**: O +

**Home**: Tokyo

**Works**: Factory

**BIM Type**: Timer Type

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen! Good evening!"<p>

I stared blankly ahead at the guy on the screen. The people surrounding me were all asking themselves who this guy was, what they were doing here. Questions that didn't matter to me, questions that I already knew the answer from.

"I'm the sponsor for this event, Takanohashi! Nice to meet you all!"

I knew everything about this guy and his game. I knew how he kept on testing new things for this game. I knew that he was the one who had sent those people that letter, the letter saying if they wanted somebody gone.

"We are honored to invite you all here in order to participate in this exciting game!"

Yeah, it sure was an exciting game. The game that I'd been playing since launch, desperately to get to the top 10 of the world, but I always failed. I failed because this stupid guy Ryouta had surpassed me. I was happy that I could participate in this before him.

"This plane is now on route to an island somewhere in the pacific. It's an uninhabited island if a certain country to the south. But there's no water or food around, so it's far from being a paradise."

He told everyone that this wasn't a paradise, but the chance to play a game in real life made it a paradise for me. Being in a game yourself, was every gamers dream, even mine and now I got the chance to actually be in one. It didn't matter to me that it was a game of murder.

"If you want to return home, you must finish the game. Do your best!", Takanohashi said.

"Oh believe me, I will do my best..", I muttered.

"We will not accept any complaints or requests, so don't bother with any futile resistance."

"No resistance at all here", I started responding to everything he said.

"If you do anything reckless… There will be consequences."

"I wonder what those consequences are.."

"Now I shall begin explaining the rules to everyone. I'll only do this once, so pay attention!"

I looked around the room where I saw everything trying to calm themselves. They all obviously wanted to know how to play this reckless, murder game. And I couldn't wait to see their reactions to this news.

"The rules are very simple. Just use these explosives that we call "BIM" in battle. Battle against whom…? With everyone standing around you, of course."

As soons as Takanohashi said those last words, the airplane exploded with people calling out what they thought. It was kinda silly to see how everyone desperately looked around looking for the right, weak person to kill. I touched the eyes of a little girl with blue shining eyes, who seemed to be somewhere around twelve years old. I found it sad they she would probably be the first person to die, because she looked so weak. And I saw that more people looked at her, feeling bad or feeling the urge to kill coming up in them.

"Be quiet! How can I explain this clearly…?"

The whole room became in a split second as silent as the wind on a summer day. Everyone looked straight at the guy on the screen. Some frightened, some full hate.

"There are many types of BIM, but to start off, there will only be one type. Can you feel the excitement!? You will also receive only eight BIMs, and there is no manual, so remember to use your creativity and imagination. Lastly… The most important condition for your mission. Please look at your left hand."

The whole cabin did what was asked of them and looked at their left hand. I did so too and found a green coloured chip in it. I recognised it from the game.

"I believe some people may have already noticed, but your left hands have chips implanted in them. They are microchips what allow you all to detect one another's presence. If you're thinking of removing the device, it can only be done surgically. Should your heart or lungs stop functioning, however, you will be able to remove it easily. Everyone, please collect eight of them. This is the only condition you must satisfy in order to leave the island. In other words, including your own, you must collect seven more chips."

The whole cabin was still silent, the only sounds that we could hear where the sound of us breading and the sound of something slowly opening.

"Everyone have their parachutes? Don't worry if this is your first time. The parachutes will open automatically."

The last thing I could remember was that there was a lot of pushing and screaming. The sound of guards yelling at some people and the sound of the electricity of their stun guns. I had looked into one of the guard's eyes and had smiled at him, but I didn't get a smile a back. No, the pain of an electricity shock through my body, was how he answered me. I was falling.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 1<p>

* * *

><p>If you liked this first chapter, please give me some feedback and ideas how to continue and don't forget to follow the story ;) I of course do not own anything from BTOOOM!<p> 


End file.
